


The Other Side of Compassion

by RaeAngel07



Series: The Other Side Of Compassion Trilogy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Phantom of the Opera (2004), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Multi, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAngel07/pseuds/RaeAngel07
Summary: BtVS/Phantom Of The Opera/The Mummy x-over. After being sent back in time to 1870, Buffy, Dawn and Willow come face to face and heart to heart with a certain mysterious masked man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Wheldon, The Mummy belongs to Steven Sommers and The Phantom Of The Opera belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber. The songs in this story belong to the songwriters who wrote these amazing songs. Please don't sue me, I'm completely and utterly broke and it's for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> This was a story I wrote and posted on FanFiction.Net and Twisting the Hellmouth eleven years ago and this is one of the few stories that I can look back on and say that I did a good job on. I will be revising it as I post on here so if you want to see the un-revised version, go to either FanFiction.Net or Twisting the Hellmouth. Anyway, let's get started!!

**_It is said that in every generation there is one who is cursed with darkness but yet can be shown love, compassion and affection. There is also one who has seen darkness but yet can still see the good things in life. What if the one gifted with genius but cursed with darkness and the one who has seen tragedy and yet can still see love were worlds and times apart? For years we, the Powers That Be, have waited for the time when the one cursed with darkness known as the Phantom of the Opera also known as Erik and the one who has seen death but still could love known as the Chosen One also known as Buffy Summers. She will be joined by two others. The Key also known as Dawn Summers and the Witch also known as Willow Rosenberg. Together, they will show the Phantom of the Opera that while the world may have its cruelties, it also has people who care and love and at the same time they will face a danger that only they can stop. And now the time has come for it to begin …_**  
  
 **Paris, France**  
 **August 23, 2003**  
  
        Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg stood in front of the steps of an old opera house. It had been a few months since the destruction of Sunnydale a.k.a the Hellmouth and since then the Slayer and her friends had been busy with training and finding new Slayers. But their mission was interrupted when they got word of a demon terrorizing the people of Paris inside of an old opera house rumoured to have been haunted by the ghost of a mysterious man known as the Phantom Of The Opera.  
  
            _I remember Giles saying something like that._ Buffy thought. _Too bad the old Watcher’s Council dismissed it as a myth._  
  
            Buffy felt movement behind her and she spun around stake raised. Willow turned around with her hands raised preparing to use a spell. Buffy groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance when she saw who it was.   
  
            “Dawn. I thought I told you to stay with the other Slayers.” She chided.   
  
            Her sister, Dawn gave her an even look.  “Since when do I listen to you?” she said.  Getting the point, Buffy sighed and turned her attentions back to the front of the old opera house.   
  
            “This place looks very old for a demon to be hiding out.” Dawn commented.   
  
            “Well, Giles did say that the place is a historic landmark because of the legend of the Phantom of The Opera.” Willow replied.   
  
            Dawn was confused. “The legend of the Phantom of the Opera?”   
  
             Willow cleared her throat as she spoke. “The Phantom of the Opera was someone who terrorized an opera company that was running performances. It was said that he wrote letters to the directors of various operas demanding all kinds of things warning them of any kind of disaster in the performances if his demands were not met.  Some said that he was insane. Others said that he did all of those things all because of one of the actresses in the opera company. He disappeared after a fire in the opera house. It’s believed that he was killed in the fire and that his ghost haunts the place to this day.”   
  
            The confused look on Dawn’s face disappeared and was replaced by an interested glance. “That’s very interesting. Was it ever investigated?”  
  
            “No.” Willow said. “According one of the Watcher’s Dairies that I read, the Council refused to conduct an investigation because the Phantom of the Opera was dismissed as a myth that he didn’t exist.”   
  
            Buffy snorted. “Stupid idiots.” She said. “Betcha that the Council was run by one of Quentin Travers’s ancestors at the time.”   
  
            Willow opened her mouth again to speak but before she even uttered a word, a high-pitched sound rang out in the darkened street and from the darkened opera house. The redheaded witch turned to both Buffy and Dawn.   
  
            “We hear it too.” Buffy said. At that, she ran toward the doors of the opera house with Dawn and Willow close behind her. She threw open the doors of the opera house and ran inside. She looked around with a sword in her hands looking for any movement or anything out of the ordinary. After looking in the lobby, she went upstairs and kept on walking down the hall until something caught her eye. One of two doors leading to an old dressing room was open. Curious but cautious, Buffy walked inside. The room was completely empty except for a mirror on the wall. She kept on walking and looking around till she reached the mirror. But then she noticed that the mirror was on an angle and moved it to reveal a darkened stone corridor.  
  
            _The mirror is actually a secret passage!!!_ Buffy realized. _But where does it lead to?_  
  
Her thoughts were derailed by another high-pitched sound this time coming from the darkened corridor. Feeling that she wouldn’t be able to fight the demon alone, Buffy turned and called for Dawn and Willow.  
  
            “Willow! Dawn!”   
  
            Dawn and Willow both rushed inside the room and were at the Slayer’s side in seconds. Willow’s eyes widened when she saw the mirror and the darkened corridor.   
  
            “A secret passage.” She breathed. “Where do you think it goes?”   
  
            “That’s what we’re going to find out.” Buffy said as she entered the stone corridor. She took a flashlight out of her pocket and turned it on. It took the three women close to ten minutes to walk down the end of the corridor and enter a staircase. As they were going down the stairs, however, Dawn felt something pull at her ankle. She turned to see that it was the demon that they were looking with a rather insane look on its face.   
  
            “Hello, hello, hello.” It said evilly.   
  
            “Buffy!!” Dawn screamed struggling to pull herself. Then with her other foot, she kicked the demon in the face freeing her. Buffy and Willow both turned around but before they could react, the demon took a dagger and threw it at Willow.   
  
            “Will!” Buffy yelled in warning. With no thought for herself, she ran in front of her best friend. But the dagger hit home into her stomach. She fell onto the ground groaning in pain.  
  
            “Buffy!!” Dawn screamed.   
  
            “Nice catch, Slayer.” The demon said with an evil sneer. Then it climbed onto the top of the staircase. It muttered some words in a language that Buffy couldn’t understand. Then within seconds, a portal began to form and it grew big enough for the demon to go through. Unfortnately for the Slayer, her sister and best friend, the portal was sucking everything in and there was nothing to hold onto and soon they were sucked inside of it.   
  
            “What’s happening?” Dawn screamed before everything went back.  
 **  
Underneath the Opera Populaire  
        Winter 1870  
          
            **Dawn woke up slowly and painfully. As awareness slowly returned to her, she took to her surroundings. _We’re still in the same creepy underground passage_. Then she noticed that there were torches where there were none before.   
  
            _Where they did come from? Wait! Where’s Buffy and Willow?_  
  
            “Hello? Willow? Buffy?”   
  
            “Right here, Dawn.”   
  
            Dawn turned to see her sister and Willow a few feet away from her. Her curiosity turned to fear for Buffy when she remembered her being wounded. She ran to them.   
  
            “Is she okay?” Dawn asked. Her fear for Buffy was hard to ignore.   
  
            Willow shook her head. “I don’t know, Dawnie.” Then she looked around and saw the torches. “Since when there were torches? There were none when we entered down here.”   
  
            “That what I was wondering.” Dawn said. “I mean, how can …”  But she was cut off by a deep, booming voice that cut through the air.  
  
            “Who dares to enter my domain?”   
  
            Dawn and Willow nearly jumped at the voice. Willow raised her hands with a spell at the tip of her tongue but when a dark figure dressed entirely of black with a white mask on the right face of his face appeared before them, her eyes widened and she lowered her hands stunned.   
  
            “My Goddess, it’s him.” Willow said softly loud enough for Dawn to hear. “The Phantom of the Opera.”   
  
            “Oh, my God!” Dawn whispered as she put two on two together. _That demon used a portal to send both it and us back in time. We’re in 1870 Paris!!_ As she glanced back at Willow, Dawn knew that the redheaded witch had reached the same conclusion.   
  
            “Something tells me that we’re not in the twenty-first century anymore.” Dawn whispered too soft for the dark stranger to hear but loud enough for Willow to hear.  
  
            “No, we’re definitely not.” Willow whispered back. “Where are we?”   
  
            Dawn shook her head indicating that she had no idea then she turned back at the dark stranger. She then screwed her face into what she hoped was a blank expression.   
  
            “Who are you?” The stranger demanded.   
  
            “We’re young women looking for shelter.” Dawn said as evenly as she could remembering what Buffy told her when talking to people _Stay as close to the truth as possible without revealing anything about magic or the supernatural._  
  
            “Dawn is my name.” Dawn continued. “And this is Willow. The young woman in her arms is my sister Elizabeth.” _Buffy will kill me for calling her by her birth name but it’s better to give him that name than ‘Buffy’._ “She’s hurt and we have nowhere to go. We came through a window and we got lost trying to find someone. We didn’t know that there was anyone down here or think that there was anyone.”   
  
            Catching on to what Dawn was doing, Willow added. “Please, we didn’t mean to enter in your domain. Don’t hurt us. Like Dawn said, we didn’t think that there was anyone down here.”   
  
            Dawn watched as the stranger known as the Phantom of the Opera walked slowly pass her and towards Willow and a badly wounded Buffy. He knelt down in front of them. At that point, Dawn wasn’t sure what he was doing but after a few minutes, he got up this time with Buffy in his arms. He glanced at Dawn.  
  
            “Come with me.” The Phantom said to her in a soft voice. Dawn, trembling with fear for her sister, nodded and followed him with Willow close behind her. As he was leading them through the corridor, Dawn did something that she hadn’t done since her mother’s death.   
  
            She prayed.  
  
            _God, please don’t take Buffy away from me again. I lost her once to that hell-bitch Glory. I almost lost her during the battle against the First Evil. I don’t want to lose her again. Please give me a sign that he’s going to help us.  Please, God. Spare her. Please, please._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it for now. The second chapter of the story will be up as soon as I finish the revision of it. In the meantime, let me know what you think. Thanks!!


End file.
